Kesasar
by synstropezia
Summary: Gara-gara mengejar kucing yang mencuri sosis terakhirnya, Lambo sampai tersesat dan ternyata ... dia ada di kediaman Hibari Kyoya?


**Kesasar **

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, enggak pas (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Pusat perbelanjaan Namimori pada pukul dua belas siang, keramaian tumbuh dengan pesatnya. Macam-macam diskon untuk bersaing, diiringi seruan-seruan terbaik telah memperkaya euforia di sekeliling lautan manusia itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Aneka interaksi tampak saling menukarkan ide dan rasa yang terpikirkan–entah di antara pedagang-pembeli, sekelompok anak muda, atau keluarga harmonis yang tengah merencanakan makan malam mereka.

Kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan tersebut berkumpul, dan membangun hari-hari baru yang selalu hidup di kota Namimori. Bagi Sawada Nana sendiri hal yang hidup seperti itu memang nyata, terlebih semenjak rumah mungil Sawada kian ramai oleh kedatangan teman-teman dari putra semata wayangnya–Sawada Tsunayoshi yang mumpung libur, memilih bermalas-malasan di rumah.

"Mama! Aku mau sosis," pinta seorang bocah dengan pakaian bercorak kulit sapi yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Nana tampak menimbang-nimbang. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan pasta di kafe sekitar lima belas menit lalu, dan anak ini menambah tiga piring.

"Lambo-_kun_ sudah makan banyak, bukan? Nanti perutmu sakit, lho."

"Masih muat, kok! Lambo-_san_ akan makan semuanya yang pakai saus _barbeque_."

"Jangan, Lambo. Kalau kamu sakit Mama akan kerepotan."

"I-Pin cerewet! Bilang saja kau menginginkan sosis punya Lambo-_san_, tapi enggak akan kubagi." Pertengkaran bocah memang memiliki semangatnya tersendiri. Sejenak Nana berjongkok, lantas menepuk bahu Lambo serta I-Pin dengan senyuman lebar. Dompetnya ditunjukkan pada mereka–beberapa lembar uang yang tersisa mengizinkan Lambo kembali memanjakan perut.

"Masing-masing dapat satu. I-Pin mau saus apa?"

"_Xie xie_, Mama. I-Pin sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu Lambo-_san_ mau empat. Semuanya pakai saus _barbeque_."

Dengan dua sosis di tangan kiri dan kanan, Lambo yang berlari-lari kecil menuju jalan pulang merasa telah meraih empat piala sekaligus, dari sebuah pertandingan raksasa. Begitu lahap Lambo memakannya membuat Nana serta I-pin justru tertawa. Mereka pun melakukan perbincangan antar wanita yang topiknya menyorot butik terbaru di pusat perbelanjaan. Lambo mana peduli apa lagi tertarik. Memiliki mainan yang bejejer rapi jelas lebih mengasyikkan.

"Meong ..." Langkah Lambo terhenti, sementara para perempuan yang terlalu menikmati setiap kata-katanya menjadi luput. Kucing dewasa berbulu putih itu terus mengeong. Lamat-lamat sang _hitman_ keluarga Bovino ini memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang kian memelas.

"Ah ya ampun. Neko-_san_ pasti menginginkan sosis di tanganku ini, kan? Tapi sayangnya Lambo-_san_ tidak akan–"

Gigi tajamnya yang menyambar sosis terakhir milik Lambo bereaksi lebih cepat, dibandingkan kalimat mengejek yang belum selesai itu. Sambil berteriak "curang!" Lambo menyusul kucing tersebut ke mana pun ia melompat atau berlari. Tak ketinggalan beberapa granat turut menyemarakkan aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka. Lambat laun pula jarak mulai asing bagi Lambo. Matanya kini mencari, tetapi ia gagal menemukan yang seperti biasanya.

"Ini ... di mana?" Kucing pencuri yang sempat lenyap dari pengawasannya, kembali memunculkan diri lewat semak-semak. Hewan berkaki empat itu memasuki sebuah rumah. Sosis Lambo masih utuh membuatnya mengejar lagi.

Memanjat pagar rumah bukanlah perkara sulit untuk seorang _hitman_. Lambo dibawa ke halaman belakang yang dihias aneka bonsai, berbagai warna-warni bunga entah apa nama-namanya, bahkan ada kolam ikan koi berair jernih membuat Lambo terkagum-kagum. Pencuri yang dikejarnya memberikan sosis tersebut ke anak-anaknya. Pohon apel menjadi tempat keluarga kucing berteduh yang langsung Lambo hampiri.

"Sosis Lambo-_san_! Kembali–"

Tubuh kelewat mungilnya mendadak terpaksa memberontak ke segala arah, berharap bisa lepas. Lambo hanya tahu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diangkat. Siapa pun sang pelaku Lambo keki. Sosis terakhirnya kini tinggal kenangan, setelah dikerumuni para kucing yang menggigiti dagingnya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lambo-_san_?! Kucing curang itu sekarang–" Jika waktu dapat diputar ulang, maka Lambo ingin membatalkan kepalanya yang menengok ke belakang. Soal perasaan keki tersebut akan Lambo telan kembali. Bersumpah pun dilakukannya di mana Lambo berjanji, bakalan berhenti memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan 'Dame'.

"LAMBO-_SAN_ AKAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILMU _DAME_! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU, TSUNA!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Bocah." Sang pelaku yang menghentikan pengejaran Lambo–semua tahu namanya adalah Hibari Kyoya selaku _skylark_ Namimori, merangkap penjaga awan Vongola–akhirnya memutuskan buka mulut. Tanpa diberitahu dua kali Lambo diam. Untuk pertama kali juga ia mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Ma-maafkan Lambo-_san_ ... Lambo-_san_ hanya ingin mengambil sosis."

"Biarkan saja kucing-kucing itu."

"Uhm ... iya. Sekarang Lambo-_san_ akan pulang, hanya saja Lambo-_san_ tidak tahu di mana rumahku." Tak seorang pun penjaga pernah mengunjungi rumah Hibari, termasuk Tsuna walaupun ia adalah bos mereka. Dibayar dengan hamburger selama setahun penuh pun Lambo menolak kemari. Orangnya saja mengerikan–jangan-jangan Lambo nanti dicincang kalau bertamu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lambo diturunkan perlahan. Ia pun baru sadar Hibari ternyata mengenakan hakama abu-abu polos, dan bukan seragamnya yang biasa.

Menggunakan gelas plastik bekas Hibari mengambil makanan kucing di dalam karung, lalu dituangkannya ke mangkuk khusus hewan. Menyaksikan kejadian itu berlangsung Lambo malah terpana. Tatapannya yang tidak sadar telah berlarut-larut menatapi Hibari seketika terpecah, kala sang penjaga awan menghampiri Lambo yang lagi-lagi memohon ampun–siapa tahu ia digigit sampai mati, meski kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dari ekspektasi.

"Kenapa mangkuknya diberikan padaku?" Telunjuk Hibari mengarah ke pohon apel, seolah-olah meminta atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Lambo menaruhnya di sana, mungkin. Entah untuk apa Hibari melakukan ini, tetapi Lambo pasti baik-baik saja, kan, selama menurut?

Kucing-kucing lain berdatangan usai Lambo menaruh mangkuknya sesuai intruksi. Hibari langsung mengelus salah satu dari mereka, seolah-olah bergerak secara spontan. Ini aneh–begitulah pikir Lambo, terlebih sewaktu Hibari menyuruhnya menyusul lewat isyarat mata. Saat ia lebih dekat dengan gerombolan mamalia tersebut Lambo masih mematung. Meskipun berkata akan menuruti Hibari, disuruh mengelus kucing membuat Lambo ragu-ragu.

Bagaimana kalau dicakar, atau lebih parahnya digigit? Dulu sekali Lambo pernah mengalami pengalaman sejenis itu. Wajahnya diserang berulang-ulang hingga luka-luka–perih minta ampun saat terkena obat merah, dan baru teringat sebentar saja Lambo ingin menangis.

"Percayalah padaku."

Aneh–entah berapa kali lagi yang Lambo butuhkan, sampai ia puas menggunakan kata tersebut untuk mengomentari. Awal-awal bocah itu masih takut-takut. Akan tetapi setiap Lambo menyadari tatapan Hibari yang mendalam–namun lembut bahkan hangat–senantiasa memperhatikan celah dari gerakan Lambo, dia pun seakan-akan mendapatkan keberanian yang besar sehingga langsung melakukannya.

"A-apa Lambo-_san_ berhasil?"

"Buka matamu dan cari tahu sendiri." Kelima tangan Lambo berada di puncak kepala seekor kucing oranye. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti jari-jari Lambo mulai mengelus–lambat laun turun ke badan, bahkan hewan ini langsung memperlihatkan perutnya untuk turut dimanjakan.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya tidak dicakar lagi. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pelayan Lambo-_san_."

Puas dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang menggemaskan, perut Lambo bergemuruh nyaring meminta diisi. Perihal sosis itu belum ia lupakan. Stik kayu yang berfungsi sebagai penyangganya Lambo genggam lagi usai kucing-kucing tersebut pulang, membuat ekspresi sang hitman berubah lesu. Padahal jika mereka mau tinggal minta mama untuk membelikan. Kenapa punya Lambo harus direbut coba?

"Masuklah." Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa Hibari berjalan ke arah pintu belakang rumahnya. Di tempat yang sama Lambo masih mematung, begitu pun Hibari yang tidak beranjak walau seinci, seakan-akan menunggui Lambo agar mereka masuk bersama-sama.

Ah. Titik-titik air dari langit tahu-tahu turun membasahi rambut kribonya. Kehabisan pilihan mau tidak mau membuat Lambo mengikuti. Dalam diam mereka menuju dapur. Selalu saja telunjuk Hibari yang menggantikan mulutnya berbicara, yang kali ini menyuruh Lambo menunggu di ruang makan. Tiga buah bantal Hibari tumpuk di atas kursi. Mengenai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang menggendong seorang bocah demi membantu ia duduk, bukankah agak terasa lucu?

"Duduk dan tunggu dengan tenang."

Sejauh ini hanya anggukan Lambo saja yang berani menjawab. Tentu ia ingin pulang untuk menemui mama, bermain gim bersama Fuuta dan Tsuna, atau kejar-kejaran di halaman dengan I-Pin. Tetapi di luar sana hujan terlalu deras. Belum lagi petir menyambar-nyambar yang memperparah keadaan langit, juga menambah warna kelabu pada awan membuatnya terlalu mengerikan.

Lambo memang takut. Namun, ada yang berubah yang secara tidak langsung telah menguatkannya. Semenjak kesasar ke rumah Hibari ia terus berpikir itu adalah hukuman milik langit, karena di rumah Lambo nakal sekali. Siapa yang tahu setibanya di sini mungkin Hibari berniat menghajar Lambo habis-habisan, akibat jengkel terhadap eksistensi adik tak sedarah Tsuna yang mengganggu sang _skylark_.

"Makanlah."

Hanya saja nyatanya, ternyata tak seburuk yang Lambo bayangkan. Entah ajaib atau tidak Hibari justru mengajak dia bermain kucing, bahkan menyuguhkan sepiring hamburger _steak_ ditemani semangkuk nasi yang wanginya lezat. Kini Hibari duduk di seberang Lambo hendak menyantap masakannya juga. Cara "karnivora" makan Lambo pikir bakalan ganas, tetapi yang terjadi adalah Hibari sangat tenang sekaligus selalu bersih.

"Hey, Hibari. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja setelah selesai makan."

Aturannya pun ketat membuat Lambo tidak habis pikir. Pasti membosankan banget tinggal di sini–pikir Lambo yang ketika memasukkan sepotong hamburger _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya tidaklah menyangka, masakan Hibari bisa sangat enak walaupun nomor satu tetaplah buatan Nana. Nasi menjadi berceceran di sekitar bibir Lambo. Saking bernafsunya juga ia malah kelepasan mengambil jatah milik Hibari yang saat disadarinya, mungkin sudah sangat terlambat.

"E-eh ... ta-tangan Lambo-_san_ kepeleset." Dikecup tonfa Hibari seperti yang biasa Tsuna terima hanyalah satu-satunya pilihan Lambo. Meskipun Tsuna mencari dia bersama Ahodera–maksud Lambo yaitu Gokudera Hayato–dan Yamamoto Takeshi, seluruh perjuangan itu mungkin berakhir sia-sia karena setelah ini; Lambo akan dijadikan sapi panggang.

Lima menit berlalu lambat, tetapi tak sekali pun Hibari mencoba menyentuh Lambo dengan tonfa. Rasa khidmat yang menyelimuti acara makan siang itu belum melebur. Sisa nasi di mangkuknya Hibari habiskan tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Piring kotor yang Lambo tinggalkan turut ia rapikan, sekaligus Hibari membersihkan noda di bibir Lambo menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kau tidak tersedak?" Eh? Ke manakah tonfa yang semestinya menyiksa dia? Namun, tetap saja Lambo bersyukur karena ia selamat, dan untuk merayakannya segelas air di atas meja langsung Lambo teguk hingga kandas.

"Lambo-_san_ baik-baik saja, kok. Mau kubantu cuci piring? Begini-begini Lambo-_san_ jago, lho."

"Duduk saja di ruang tamu. Kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaanku nanti."

Jadi sebenarnya Lambo dibenci, kah? Ruang tamu yang Hibari maksud betul-betul luas, dengan perabotan minim yang sekalinya ada pasti bernuansa Jepang tradisional. Lambo tidak tahan kalau hanya duduk manis. Rak buku di samping kiri meja belajar Hibari siapa tahu menyimpan sesuatu yang menarik, dan Lambo sudah bersumpah tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh–sekadar mengecek baris pertama seharusnya bukan masalah.

"Lalu apa yang ingin seorang bocah tanyakan padaku?"

"_GYUPAAA_! Jangan mengangetkan Lambo-_san_ seperti itu, dong." Buku yang Lambo pegang Hibari ambil begitu saja. Tertulis, 'Kisah Izanami dan Izanagi' sebagai judul di depan kovernya yang dicetak dengan tulisan tegak lurus.

"Kau mau dibacakan dongeng?"

"Mau, mau! Lambo-_san_ sangat suka dongeng. Tapi Hibari, apa kau tidak kesepian?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah mendengar kalimat Lambo yang tak saling menyambung. Apa hubungannya dengan membaca dongeng? Bagaimanapun perasaan Hibari, lisannya tinggal membacakan kata per kata yang tertulis sedangkan Lambo sekadar perlu menyimak.

"Kesepian?"

"Rumahmu sangat sepi. Kalau di rumah Tsuna itu rame banget. Ada juga mama yang selalu membuatkan kami snack, makanan yang enak, lalu Lambo-_san_ bisa setiap hari bermain dengan I-Pin dan Fuuta."

"Kalau Hibari tidak ada yang mengajakmu bermain. Makan juga sendirian. Menurut Lambo-_san_ itu sangat membosankan, dan kesepian," sambung Lambo yang menurut Hibari malah dirinya yang mendengarkan dongeng. Namun, agaknya kurang tepat apabila disebut demikian, karena yang Lambo ingat adalah kenyataan.

Dongeng hanyalah rekayasa. Sementara ekspresi, gestur, dan suara Lambo betul-betul menceritakan masa lalu sebagai sebuah hal yang senantiasa nyata, untuk seterusnya. Tentu itu baik bagi seorang bocah berusia lima tahun. Pada akhirnya meskipun Lambo kerap kali membahayakan diri bersama Tsuna, menyebut dirinya hitman terkeren, atau gemar melempar granat–dalam suatu kesempatan Hibari pernah menyaksikannya–Lambo tetaplah anak-anak.

Mumpung anak-anak bisa menjadi anak-anak, lebih baik segala kesempatan yang hadir untuk membuatnya demikian dimanfaatkan tanpa ragu. Toh, hal tersebut bukanlah kesalahan melainkan benar. Apabila Lambo dewasa terlalu cepat, ia tidak mungkin bisa tertawa atau bertanya sepolos tadi yang Hibari pikir ... "Bukan seperti bocah ini saja".

Jadinya justru menyedihkan apa lagi kedewasaan tersebut dipaksakan, dan tidak terlalu diinginkan seseorang karena ia berpikir, "Belum waktunya".

Membayangkan Lambo menghadapi cobaan-cobaan berat tanpa Tsuna, I-Pin, Fuuta, serta Nana yang setelah badai berlalu tidak menghibur Lambo, atau ia sadar tak mempunyai tempat berpulang, tidakkah membuat iba padahal anak kecil pun sesungguhnya juga enggan dikasihani?

Seusai enggan dikasihani dirinya dipaksa bersikap dewasa, kemudian melupakan fakta bahwa dia masih anak-anak yang membutuhkan banyak hal dari kasih sayang dari orang dewasa sebenarnya–menjengkelkan sekali walaupun baru Hibari bayangkan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dimengerti orang dewasa, Bocah." Kembali Hibari mengangkat tubuh Lambo untuk ditempatkan pada pangkuannya. Saat buku itu dibuka, dan diletakkan tepat di hadapan Lambo, gambar yang warna-warni sukses besar membuatnya kegirangan.

Umur Lambo lima tahun, sedangkan Hibari adalah enam belas. Sepuluh tahun ke depan perlahan-lahan ia pasti memahami mengapa Hibari memilih kesendirian, juga tidak melulu berarti dirinya kesepian walau mengalami kondisi tersebut.

Sendirian belum tentu sepi. Sepi sudah pasti sendirian. Hibari jadi menyeringai gara-gara merasa lucu, terhadap rasa jengkel Lambo yang sekilas ditunjukkannya sebelum beralih ke gambar di buku.

"Terus juga, bukankah seharusnya Hibari itu jahat?" Tetapi sungguh, sewaktu Lambo bertanya demikian Hibari gagal memahami artinya. Menjaga ketertiban dan kedamaian Namimori adalah kebaikan. Kapan ia berbuat jahat memang?

"Kapan aku berbuat jahat?"

"Ketika kau memukul Tsuna. Memukul itu jahat kata mama." Soal melempar granat ke sembarang orang serta arah tidak Nana komentari, jadinya baik-baik saja berarti.

"_Herbivore_ itu sering melanggar peraturan dan menggangguku, makanya aku _kamikorosu_ menggunakan tonfa."

"Berarti seru, dong! Nanti Lambo-_san_ ikut memukulnya bersamamu, ya, kalau _Dame_ Tsuna melanggar peraturan. Untuk sekarang bacakan saja dulu dongengnya." Menyaksikan kelabilan seorang bocah menghadirkan hiburan tersendiri ternyata. Lagi pula Hibari tidak akan membiarkan Lambo bertindak, karena seorang karnivora seharusnya menghabisi mangsanya sendirian.

"Mereka adalah dewa yang ada di mitologi Jepang. Izanagi merupakan dewa laki-laki, sedangkan Izanami dewa perempuan. Keduanya berperan penting dalam penciptaan dunia. Untuk menjalankan tugas tersebut, mereka diberi tombak bernama _Ame no Ukihashi_."

"Izanami dan Izanagi memutuskan untuk menikah, kemudian lahirlah delapan pulau besar atau Oyashima. Setelah beberapa saat Izanami kembali melahirkan dewa-dewa serta pulau-pulau. Namun, ketika Izanami melahirkan _Kagu-Tsuchi_, yaitu dewa api, Izanami tewas terbakar."

"Caramu bercerita sangat membosankan, Hibari. Harusnya–" Melanjutkan dongeng ini berarti membuang-buang waktu mereka. Jadilah tanpa pikir panjang untuk nanti merasa berdosa ataukah tidak, Hibari menutup buku tersebut. Kini Lambo malah memprotes sekaligus memohon agar Hibari melanjutkannya.

"Jika kau protes lagi ceritanya tidak akan kubacakan." Saking takutnya Lambo sebatas bergidik tanpa mengangguk. Sejenak Hibari menghela napas–bukan salahnya juga yang ketika bercerita malah seperti berpidato.

"Tidak terima dengan kematian Izanami, akhirnya Izanagi memutuskan pergi ke _Underworld_ untuk mencari istrinya. Izanagi mengajak Izanami pulang ke rumah. Akan tetapi, kata Izanami itu sudah terlambat karena ia telanjur menyelesaikan _'yomotsuhegui'_. Di mana Izanami memakan makanan kematian, dan telah menjadi bagian dari _Underworld_."

"Walaupun demikian Izanagi tidak menyerah. Saat Izanami tertidur ia pun membuka pintu batu yang semula membatasi mereka, mengambil sehelai bulu lalu menyalakannya. Izanagi terkejut saat mendapati Izanami kulitnya membusuk, dan dipenuhi bela–"

Ilustrasi yang menggambarkan penampilan Izanami membuat Lambo melompat tinggi-tinggi, sampai kepalanya membentur keras dagu Hibari. Gara-gara itu Lambo berlari tak menentu arah. Menabrak kursi meja belajar, mundur lagi ke belakang, sebelum pingsan akibat pekikan petir yang menggelegar.

Kelihatannya selera Hibari di usia lima tahun berbeda dengan bocah sapi ini. Penjaga awan Vongola itu ingat betul ia tertarik akan kisah Izanami dan Izanagi, saat seumuran Lambo. Bahkan ilustrasi Izanami yang kulitnya membusuk, lantas digerogoti belatung sering Hibari buka karena mengesankan.

Selera Hibari yang ekstrem, ataukah mitologi Izanami dan Izanagi memang bukan untuk anak-anak? Apa pun jawabannya membawa Lambo ke lantai dua lebih penting. Kali ini saja Hibari membiarkan Lambo tidur di kamarnya, mengingat angin sewaktu hujan amat tidak bersahabat, terutama bagi anak-anak.

Tanpa disadarinya pula, Hibari ikut tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping _futon_ yang Lambo tiduri–menjaga anak kecil benar-benar menguras tenaga, dan cukup mengejutkan juga Hibari mau melakukannya.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Sore hari tiba bertepatan dengan kedatangan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan ke kediaman Hibari. Bel ditekan sekali. Tuan rumah langsung keluar diikuti Lambo yang berlari-lari kecil di belakang Hibari–wajahnya sungguh semringah kala menemukan Tsuna yang tersenyum lembut.

"TSUNA!" Mereka berpelukan membuat pertemuan tersebut kian mengharukan saja. Dengan begini tugas dadakan Hibari selesai. Sisanya hanya perlu mengusir para herbivora ini supaya berhenti bergerombol di depan pintu.

"Lain kali jangan menyusahkan _Juudaime_! Demi mencarimu dia sampai hujan-hujanan." Seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai tangan kanan dari Tsuna, yakni Gokudera Hayato, menjitak kepala Lambo yang seketika menangis. Urat kemarahan Hibari membengkak–kalau bersama mereka sangat berisik.

"_Maa_, _maa_ ... yang penting kita berhasil menemukannya, Gokudera." Syukurlah Yamamoto Takeshi ikut bersama mereka. Dilihat bagaimanapun juga Gokudera yang meledak-ledak selalu mengerikan, dan Tsuna tak kunjung terbiasa.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya, Hibari-_san_. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Pulanglah atau _kamikorosu_." Tonfa dikeluarkan dari balik hakama-nya. Sebelum kena hajar Tsuna kabur duluan diikuti Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Tangan mungil Lambo tampak melambai-lambai, disusul oleh teriakan yang sambung-menyambung.

Kapan-kapan bocah itu ingin mampir lagi untuk mendengarkan kisah Izanami dan Izanagi yang tertunda, bermain bersama kucing di halaman belakang, dilanjut dengan mengajak Hibari mengobrol lebih banyak. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, atau bisa jadi dalam waktu dekat. Hibari kurang memusingkannya asalkan Lambo tidak ketakutan seperti tadi.

Ketakutan pun Lambo tak mampu untuk menangis, ketika ada Hibari yang padahal tidak berminat menggigitnya hingga mati. Bersama Tsuna jelas-jelas adalah yang terbaik bagi Lambo, karena ia bisa menjadi seorang bocah pemberani penuh semangat dengan mengekspresikan segala-galanya, tanpa perlu menahan apa-apa.

* * *

A/N: Bisa dibilang sih ini nekat banget HAHAHA. aku mendadak aja kepengen bikin fic hibari lambo, dan ya pengen nunjukin juga kalo hibari tu sayang budak leutik meski di fic ini emang sengaja dibuat secara tersirat~ aku enggak tau ini pas/ga. mohon maaf juga kalo ada OOC sama konteks yang menurut kalian enggak pas. kenapa enggak dibikin hibari x i-pin? aku pengen pake konsep mereka yang masih anak2 di sini, dan i-pin pas masih kecil itu tiap liat hibari dikit2 meledak wkwkw. tapi ya ... lain waktu boleh deh coba. meski ga ada yang baca ini fic, kalo misalnya ada aku ucapkan tengkyuuu~


End file.
